istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 168
Changes *Updated the name of the "Iron Guard" emblem to be more descriptive and added a description. *Removed the attunement step from quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): The Torturers" since you are already attuned in the previous quest *Snow Beetles now drop "Snow Beetle Mandibles" as a rare tech component *Techniques "Ability: Smash III", "Adventure: Energy III", "Craft: Fletching III", "Defense: Crush Ward III", "Defense: Primal Resistance III", "Spell: Bane III", and "Spell: Fortify III" now require Snow Beetle Mandibles instead of Crushing Ogre Club Splinters. *Updated Onyndriss' dialog to refer to Dralnok's Doom by its proper name and to mention Dragon Journals *Updated Tarrant's dialog to talk more about Dralnok's Doom and poison *Updated Finagle Biggletorque's dialog to expand a bit more on keys and chests *While looting logs for Turei in the quest "The Home Stretch", thornwood treants will drop more logs than before. *Noncas Fizzlebot in Aughundell will now offer players the ability to join the Tinkerer school and he sells Expert and Master level Tinkerer formulas. He does not, however, offer any Tinkerer tasks or starter equipment. *Adventure Primal V technique now requires Corrupted Shade Ectoplasm instead of Veteran Zombie Fingers *Rebalanced the loot tables of Frost Pygmies *Blighted Kwellen will now appear with more regularity over a few different patrol regions in Eastern Deadlands. This should make it easier to complete the Unsung Heroes: Help Jatell quest. *Stone Chisel and Stoneworking Ability can now be used with Ingenuity *Spirit Form will no longer be overwritten by lesser evasion boosts *Tempest Ogres are now known as Than'kuk and will again spawn in the Stormy March *Trophy Hunter task "Go Bag 5 Tempest Ogre Manacles" is now known as "Go Bag 5 Than'kuk Warrior Manacles" *Technique "Spell: Shocked V" now requires Than'kuk Jawbones instead of Giant Fire Beetle Mandibles *Quest "ARoP - Journey to the Rift: Prologue" will now attune you to the pad in the Rift *The Gate of Embers now works as an actual travel gate, allowing restricted access to the Rift *Rune of Teleportation will now teleport those who use it to the entrance to the Gate of Embers chamber. *Archwizard Thurid has taken up residence in the home of Bixben Sallmuster in the city of New Rachival. Fixes *Quest "Breath of Acid: Introduction" event now calls for the right item to drop to advance the quest (the gland, not the carapace). *Brienaire in quest "Drulkar's Wrath: Desert Rose" will now give players her rose petals when greeted. *Turei now properly hands out Thornwood Sap, upon receiving 50 Thornwood logs, during "The Home Stretch" *Kelekhan takes the Box of Glass Vials at the beginning of quest "Success at Last". *Dialogue has been changed to fifty (not 50) to enhance immersion, in the quest "The Home Stretch". "Drain Bolt 3" counter for use of Drain Bolt 2 during the quest has been added back on. *Corrected the icon of Cave Crawler Venom *Corrected dialog in quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): The Hammer of Kings" that referred to a reward that was not given *Updated the directions in quest "Biggletorque: The Archmage Darkstaff" for Gregory *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Threat (Part 1)" now drops Rank-Seals which gives you a greater chance to loot them. *Completed Dragon Journal sets no longer drop as loot *Onyndriss no longer carries the Dwarven Relic Collection formula *Quest "Noncas' Lost Sunscope (Part 2)" to properly drop Gangaf's Lost Pack and Noncas' Lost Sunscope when you kill Tochak Bonesnapper *Assigned the proper keywords to Mylocs so that quests that ask you to kill them will work properly *Ghent Flaskshaper now carries Master Alchemical Gem Powder and Metal Powder formulas *"Nelthorr's Journal 33rd Awakening, 2352 B.R" no longer says 33nd *Improved Frosthounds combat stats and abilities *Quest "Primal Mastery: Become a Primal Master" now requires you to have completed the level 60 quest (Primal Expert) *Quest "Primal Mastery: Become a Primal Expert" now requires you to have completed the level 20 quest (Primal Adept) *Quest "Breath of Fire: Acquire a Splinter of Flame-Bone" now properly refers to the Western Deadlands *Quest "Breath of Ice: Acquire a Splinter of Ice-Bone" now properly refers to the Western Deadlands *Quest "Breath of Lightning: Acquire a Splinter of Energy-Bone" now properly refers to the Western Deadlands *Fixed a typo in quest "Tradok: Disrupt the Attacks" *Rebalanced the loot tables of Risen Researchers *Rebalanced the loot tables of Risen Mechanics *Rebalanced the loot tables of Bannock's Ghost *Rebalanced the loot tables of Risen Gruoks (and Massive Risen Gruoks) *Rebalanced the loot tables of Defiled Shades *Quest "Tradok: Disrupt the Attacks" now gives a coin and XP award *Quest "Tradok: Technomancer Woes" now gives a coin and XP award *Quest "Farmer Idamon's Chicken Troubles" will now properly delete the gathered eggs when you return to Farmer Idamon. *Dragon Tech formulas and Ganesh's Journal Pages will now properly drop as loot from certain denizens of Dralnok's Doom *Rebalanced loot tables of Dwarf Skeletons in the Valley of Tolrath *Ancient Chest at the Frozen Tower will now properly drop quest loot (specifically the Cipher) *Removed constraints from quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): The Hammer of Kings" to avoid it becoming disabled *The Ancient Chest needed for quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 1)" will now spawn properly *Added more detail and direction to quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 1)" about the ancient chest *Barrakhen the Master Alchemist is now present in Kirasanct *Master Purified Essence Powder formula is now known as "Purified Essence Powder" and uses ingenuity *Master Stone Bowl formula is now known as "Stone Bowl" and uses ingenuity *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2)" now properly tracks the creation and looting of resources for Barrakhen *Rebalanced Surtheim's loot tables *Lowered Surtheim's spawn rate since he's now part of two quests *Fixed quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 3)" so that it isn't trying to delete items you don't have *"For the Empire" quest is no longer accidental given out by Carmichael. It also no longer expects you to have Zombie parts in the final step of the quest, thus allowing you to be able to complete the quest once again. *Corrected Dialogue throughout "Delgarath Militia: Unsung Heroes." *Technomancers in the Proving Grounds will now count towards quest "Tradok: Disrupt the Attacks" *Evasive Style now counts as an evasion boost for augmentation conflicts *Dragon Journal Collection formula now requires 1000 Ingenuity skill to scribe and allows the use of both the Ingenuity Ability and Istarian Army Knife *Dwarven Relic Collection formula now requires 1000 Ingenuity skill to scribe *Bhal'kuk Warriors, Gatherers and Elite Warriors will now spawn within the Stormy March *Dragon Epic "Drulkar's Wrath" will now have an associated effect and a new casting animation sequence. *Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer will now properly modify blightresistance Additions None Known Issues None Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta